Toxic
by Hikari Kokoro
Summary: Due to the tragic loss of Kohaku, Sango is left in pain. That is until she soon finds herself in the arms of the great taiyoukai...CHAPTER 7 FINALLY UP! Sorry for the long wait and plz r & r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: A SesshoumaruXSango love story. I usually write Sess/Kik pairings but I thought I'd give this one a try. Anyways...this story is gonna be like this : What if Sango was never found by Naraku and kept going in search of Kohaku? What happens if she found herself in the arms of the great demon lord? Rated : R. for language, sexual situations, and fighting and violence.  
  
Toxic Chapter 1 : Pretty Warrior By : Hikari  
  
She sat with her back facing the tree and her arms folded. The sakura petals fell down in a mist before her beautiful face. Her bright brown eyes remained unblinking as she watched her brother, Kohaku in the field. A slight purifying warm smile came across her face.  
  
Kohaku sat among the flowers watching the bees swirl around the beautiful colored petals the get the sweet honey from the flower's center. Some fear showed in his eyes as he remembered his father's words. A warm, tender hand laid itself gently on Kohaku's shoulder. Kohaku held his breath and turned into warm, beautiful eyes. "Sango..." he said watching her sister's warm expression. "Kohaku...you aren't scared of being a demon slayer, are you?" Sango smiled teasingly. Kohaku puffed out his chest. "Of course not...I'm just..." Kohaku started. Sango gave a chuckle. "It's alright. I was scared too. But don't worry..." Sango soothed him. Kohaku blinked. "You were scared?!" he asked surprised. "Uhhuh." Sango half sighed as her finger's intertwined with a pretty flower. "But...It's sokay...I'll always be there for you...and so will father...and all the other demon slayers..." Sango said sitting down and placing her back against the Kohaku's. Kohaku realized how warm and relaxing his sister's body felt. He felt himself almost fall asleep.  
  
"Kohaku?" came her beautiful voice.  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Mm...never mind." She replied mysteriously.  
  
"Mew?" the purring of a tiny demon animal approached the two. "Hey Kirara..." Sango cooed as she pet the small cat demon. Kirara purred at her master's gentle warm touch then leaped onto Sango's lap. Sango's fingers made their way under the feline's chin and Kirara purred louder. Kohaku turned to lie stomach down and watch Sango pet Kirara. "You're good with animals..." he said. "It's a wonder...demons still like you even if our family does kill them..." Kohaku studied the cat demon. Sango turned to Kohaku. "Well...not all demons are bad. Remember Kohaku...demons are darkness...humans are light...but their will always be a door to the light. Demons are just too lost to find that. But some do...with a little help..." Sango's words of wisdom made Kohaku think. Kohaku gaped at his sister's touching words. He blinked as Kirara meowed again. Kohaku then smiled and pet the cat demon on the head.  
  
Some villagers were watching the two from their huts. "Those demon slayers...so fierce and strong in battle...but so kind and gentle...we all should be thankful to have such great people." an old man said. The old women smiled. "That Sango...she's one of a kind ya know. She's such a sweet girl...always was so strong yet delicate. Yes there is no one that can replace Sango...and how she cares for Kohaku. Those two have such a special bond."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked gracefully on the dirtcovered path in the forest. Jaken used his staff to assist himself across the roots of the trees growing in the ground. Jaken couldn't help but glance at his master's torn off left arm. 'I can't believe lord Sesshoumaru's runt of a half brother defeated Sesshoumaru and got away with the sword.' Jaken thought angrily. He remembered the scene as Inuyasha cut the left arm of Sesshoumaru's dog demon form. Jaken wondered what the lord's next move would be. Sesshoumaru remained quiet as he glanced unblinking ahead. The leaves of the green forest fell down in the breezes of wind as he walked on.  
  
Sango was bathing in the hot springs. She was daydreaming about what her father had told them earlier. They were to go to a village the next day. And it was Kohaku's first battle. She smiled. 'He'll be fine...I hope...' Sango thought to herself feeling the sudden need to worry. Sango splashed water on her face. Once she had washed herself she got out quickly and got dressed. She couldn't wait to get a good night's rest. 


	2. Lost Memories

Disclaimer : Gomen it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm a busy girl you know. I skipped the part with the Naraku controls Kohaku. Didn't want to spoil anything and if I rewrote it, those who've seen the episode might get bored. What would happen if Naraku hadn't found Sango when she refused to die and wandered into someone else's arms?  
  
Toxic  
Chapter 2 : Lost Memories  
By : Hikari  
  
Sango opened her eyes slightly. It was jet-black wherever she was. She had blacked out from the battle. But one person stood plainly on her mind. Kohaku. She clenched her teeth as she pushed up on the nicely filled hole she was in. Though she was weak the dirt gave through and she pushed her injured body up from the ground. "I refuse to die..." she panted crawling out.  
  
She pressed her hands to the ground. Sweat mixed with blood rolled off her forehead. 'What happened back there Kohaku? I refuse to leave you behind. I'll search for you...we promised to be together. And I'll wait forever...forever searching for you.' Sango thought to herself fighting back tears. 'That man. Naraku. I doubt he was ever a friend of ours...' Sango tried weakly to stand but her legs buckled and she went to her knees putting her hands to her stomach lightly. She tried to stand again, this time succeeding as she limped away from the graves of her family.  
  
Sango walked weakly on the black-stained earth. Her gorgeous, soft chestnut hair, once in a ponytai, but a few strands remained loose on her beautiful face. Dirt and blood were stained on her milky white skin and black slayer outfit. Her outfit too, was dirty and torn. The scar on her back remained bleeding. Every movement she made, blood would fall and stain the ground beneath her. Sango's vision weakened from blood loss. But yet blindly she moved on.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his normal pose. One leg bent with a hand resting atop it, and the other leg laid strait out. His golden eyes gazed at the sun sets fire light. The wind's gently breeze blew his long, silver white hair. Jaken stared at him waiting for his master's next move. Sesshoumaru had refused to do nothing more but walk silently ever since his battle with Inuyasha. Jaken glared remembering Inuyasha's name. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to a strange scent. A wounded female mortal. But this human was no ordinary human. Her very scent was the sweetest, and beautiful he'd ever smelled in a human girl before. Her rich blood mixed with her scent. Altogether she bared great willpower and strength. It soon began to annoy him. He could bare it no longer. His curiosity drove him to his feet. He started walking gracefully off. Jaken glanced up quickly at his master's change of movement. "M'lord? Where are you going?! Lord Sesshoumaru!?" Jaken called soon running after his lord.  
  
Sango's boomerang dragged along as she carried it weakly. She felt dizzy and hurt all at once. The pain was so intense. She closed her eyes then opened them quickly once more. Soon she knew she would fall. But she couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to fall. Not now. Sango loosened her grip on the weapon and the huge boomerang fell from her grasp. She winced and then fell in her own pool of blood. She kept moving in attempts to get up but failed each time. Tears formed in her soft brown eyes. 'Kohaku...' she thought as she then fainted slowly.  
  
The sweet scent was getting nearer. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze ahead of him, ignoring the little green toad demon whom walked behind him questioning him. Sesshoumaru went up to the figure up ahead on the ground. He kept a graceful distance from the fallen women. Sesshoumaru studied the beautiful women that laid there before him. 'So...this mortal...still alive?' Sesshoumaru thought. Jaken got near and gasped. "A human women...my lord? What are you planning on doing with her?" Jaken looked to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't reply. Instead they both watched her open her eyes slowly and once she saw them she sprang up to her feet. She picked up the boomerang holding it over her with all the strength she could muster. She breathed heavily as she studied the two males before her.  
  
"Who are you?" she coughed. Sesshoumaru was speechless. He could only stare at her. "Answer me! This is not you're world...these are not...you're battles...Demon. What brings you to my presence!?" Sango questioned as though she were in a daze. Sesshoumaru had never seen a more beautiful human. She had such long, soft, light dark brown hair. The warmest, brightest, deep brown eyes...so determined...yet so gentle and relaxing. Her skin was a milky, creamy white but covered in black clothing that made her body curve so well.  
  
Sango grew tired of waiting for a answer. She leaped forward and threw her boomerang at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru easily dodged the attack and went strait for Sango. He towered over her, and she was caught in his golden gaze. "What is you're name, women?" Sesshoumaru's voice seemed to whisper making her shiver slightly. She held a brave face. "My name is Sango..." she replied breathing heavily. Sango reached for her sword when Sesshoumaru stood unmoving. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and held it there. His grasp was so strong she couldn't move her own hand! "Let go of me!" Sango cried punching him in the shoulder. Sesshoumaru glared at her. "What a strong filly...such a shame. My claws bid you good-bye." Sesshoumaru outstretched his hand and poison shot out from it. Sango flung herself to the ground and put on her metal mask.  
  
Unaffected with the mask on she jumped up in mid air. "Smart move..." Jaken muttered. Sesshoumaru stood waiting for the human's next attack. Sango threw her boomerang once more. Sesshoumaru went to the side gracefully dodging it once more. Sango cried out frustrated and landed on the ground weakly. She gracefully caught the boomerang and kneeled down out of breath. Sesshoumaru pasted a smirk on his face. "So women. Are you ready to give in?" he questioned her. Sesshoumaru was quite amused at this women's behavior. "Never..." Sango's voice came from behind the mask. "Do as you wish..." Sesshoumaru said. Sango jumped up with her sword flashing in her hand. She struck Sesshoumaru's armor with it. It cracked and shattered into many pieces. Sesshoumaru now grew annoyed of this human girl. He ran at a dangerous speed at her and pinned her to a nearby tree. "Die." He said posing his claws, ready for the clean kill. 


	3. New Horizens

Disclaimer : Gomen it took so long for me to write this. This dang computer kinda went ka-poot and I couldn't write until we got it fixed. Gomen though!! I realized I left you guys in suspense there for a moment. OO What a horrible thing of me to do... Anyway...I appreciate each and every one of you guy's reviews!! It really makes me happy to see you guys like the story. Arigato!!  
  
Toxic  
Chapter 3 : New Horizen  
By : Hikari  
  
The poison seemed to lick at Sango's milky white skin. She winced a bit and closed her bright eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But nothing did.  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at her face for a moment. For some reason he couldn't kill this girl. He did not no why nor did he realize Sango's eyes that locked in his golden gaze.  
  
"Well?" Sango questioned him. "Why do you stop?"  
  
Sesshoumaru released his grip letting her fall to the ground. He glared down upon her. "Do you think that I, would sink as low as killing a pathetic human girl like yourself?! Do not get in my way, women. For I will kill you...next time." Sesshoumaru said turning away and walking gracefully on the dirt covered path. Jaken stared to Sango then loyally followed the taiyoukai. Sango watched until they were out of sight and her vision blurred. She suddenly fainted onto the ground.  
  
"It's just beyond those hills!" Kagome pointed from Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha smirked as he smelled sweet victory at how close he was to getting to another shard.  
  
He stopped on the pathway and let Kagome off his back. Shippo leaped off of Miroku's shoulder and gasped. "Hey look!" he pointed.  
  
Miroku knelt beside Sango. "It's a women...we'd better get her to the village." He said. Inuyasha sighed. "Do we have to?"  
  
Kagome put her hands to her hips. "Sit!" she said and Inuyasha face faulted to the ground. "Of course we have to...she's hurt!!" Kagome scolded him. Inuyasha growled and picked his head up. "Well gee...sorry." He grumbled.  
  
Sango was running through the darkness. She saw Kohaku in the distance. She gasped.  
  
"Kohaku!!" she cried running up to her little brother. Kohaku turned and his lively eyes suddenly turned into a trance. He pulled out his weapon and was ready to bring it down on Sango.  
  
"Kohaku..." Sango stared in fear as the weapon came down. Crimson red blood flew up.  
  
Sango opened her eyes and sat up gasping only to have a sharp pain emerge in her side and right shoulder. She winced and held it for a moment.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
Sango looked up to see a strange looking girl with a sailor fuku on and shoulder length black hair with blue highlights. Kagome's dark brown eyes stared into her's in a concern.  
  
Footsteps were heard and Miroku entered with some cloth. "Awake I see." He said. Sango blinked and looked to see a little kitsune youkai and a half inu demon.  
  
She overlooked her surroundings once more. "Where am I? Who are you?" Sango asked confused. She looked down to see some of her body wrapped in bandages.  
  
"We found you injured on the road and rescued you." Miroku explained. "Yeah. You seemed pretty hurt. What happened?" Kagome questioned.  
  
Sango gazed down speechlessly to the floor then back up at them once more. "I was part of the youkai slayers. My friends. My father. My brother...they were all killed. I was the only survivor. And then a dog demon lord came along...and..." Sango started.  
  
"Hold up. A dog demon?! What did he look like?!" Inuyasha leaned forward interested now.  
  
"He was young...had long silver white hair...golden eyes...and was dressed in armor and fur." Sango explained.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "That's it! That was his name." She said out of remembrance. She started coughing and laid back.  
  
"Rest up now." Kagome said pulling the covers on her.  
  
"Thank you. Arigato...very much." Sango said. "By the way...my name is Sango." She said before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.  
  
Shippo blinked. "She must've been pretty tired..."  
  
Kirara suddenly trotted into the room and laid down by Sango's side. She did her tiny battle cry before curling up and sleeping beside her.  
  
The next day Sango was more acquainted with everyone. She spent the next few days healing and chatting a bit. She soon found the days go by quickly and grew about ready to leave.  
  
She shifted her boomerang and smiled purifyingly.  
  
"I guess I'll set off now!" she waved good bye to the Inu-gumi.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna stay?!" Kagome called.  
  
Sango smiled. "I'm sure, Kagome-chan!" she called back then turned and started walking with Kirara right at her side.  
  
Sango lay a bit worn out. She had just helped out another village and sat to eat some of the food they had blessed her with. After a while she grew bored and decided to play her flute. Sango opened her eyes slightly as her lips pressed against the flute playing pretty music, and watching the butterflies dance by while hooking onto some nearby flowers. Kirara curled up once more by Sango listening to the sweet melody of the flute.  
  
The beautiful sound caught the ears of the great taiyoukai. The wind blew itself over his face and her caught the familiar scent. He remained still. He turned to see Rin and Jaken not paying much attention to him then he got up and set off to seek out the sound and the women.  
  
Sango kept playing until she sensed a strong presence near. She stopped playing and turned her head.  
  
"Konichiwa...Sesshoumaru..." she purred a bit angrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and gazed down at Sango. "You know it's me? You continue to amaze me. My brother's scent lingers on you. Where is he?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"I don't know..." Sango simply replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru's expression became impatient. "Are you not still mad about our little battle? I must admit it was quite an amusing challenge. Do not lie about my brother's existence that is close by. Where is he heading?" Sesshoumaru mostly demanded now.  
  
Sango turned to him. "I told you, I don't know." She said coldly.  
  
They fell silent. Sesshoumaru then walked past her. "Fine then. If you will not tell me, then I will seek him out myself." He said.  
  
Sango watched him go then got up and ran off.  
  
Sango washed off in the relaxing hot springs.  
  
"That Sesshoumaru...what kind of demon is he?" she said to herself as she scrubbed a bit harder.  
  
She took a moment to remember his beautiful features. Long silver white silky hair. Those golden eyes...and the cute stripes and crescent on his forehead...  
  
She stopped feeling heat in her cheeks. She checked her reflection quickly and realized she was blushing a bit.  
  
"No. It's the heat from the water...that's all." She murmured.  
  
She grabbed a towl and got out quickly. "I better go find him. We need to settle something." She said to herself. Kirara quickly jumped up and followed.  
  
Forgive me. My chapters are so short. I'll try lengthening em more. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though!! 


	4. Fly Me To The Moon

Disclaimer : Glad you guys like this so far. I really appriciate the reviews and I hope you like this chappie. Oh. And hint hint, they shall be a new villain in this other than Naraku. Enjoy!

**Toxic**

**Chapter 4 : Fly Me To The Moon**

Sango's bright brown orbs scanned the forest eagerly to see the face she longed for. The lust to see him within her grew strong. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Why did she wish to see this demon? To kill him for what he had done? Or did another emotion suddenly rise up from a forgotten...and lonely place deep within her beating heart?

_Ba-boom. Ba-boom._

Her hand tightened around Kirara's long soft mane of fur. Kirara suddenly stopped to sniff the ground. Sango held her breath waiting but Kirara picked her head up and went further still catching no scent of the taiyoukai.

_Ba-boom. Ba-boom. _

Sango heard the heartbeat pounding within her own head.

'_Be still_...' she scolded it. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but seek out the truth that lied within her. Why was she doing this? She could've just stopped. Was it love she saw within that cold blooded beast? Was is hate and she just wanted revenge?

She sighed and held a even more tighter. She didn't even know herself. She didn't know her feelings. Ever since Kohaku had been away from her...she had always seemed alone. Forgotten. Broken...

Kirara stopped once more to sniff the ground. Her head perked up in alert and sniffed the air. Sango gasped silently.

"Do you smell something, girl?" she questioned the flaming cat.

Kirara grunted quietly in return and started running toward the new scent. The violent wind at Sango's beautiful face seemed refreshing. It knocked out her light brown hair from it's usual binding but Sango didn't seem to care about her loose hair. She just wanted to see him again.

_Ba-boom! Ba-boom!_

The night sky flew over them. Like they were in some sort of beautiful dream...that never ended. Kirara's powerful paws pounded against the dirt-stained path. The grass whistled from the wind she created as she flew by like a silent shadow in the night. Sango's expression stayed determined.

"Jaken-sama!! Look, I caught one!!" Rin cried excitedly. She held her hands together and went over in the grass more before sitting down. She drew her cute little face close to her closed hands and opened them slightly. The faint bright glow of a firefly lurked within her warm palms.

Rin grinned satisfied at her catch. She then uncapped her hands freeing the firefly. "There you go little firefly!" she waved after it cutely.

Jaken only sighed at her human-like behavior. He rolled his big yellowish eyes and walked over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sat in his normal pose, over by a bank. His hands grasped the rope that held the dragon steed. His golden gaze remained unmovingly at the night sky. The wind picked up a bit. A sweet familiar scent flooded his nostrils. He turned slightly.

'_That human wench...what could she be doing back? I thought I had finished her for good on our last encounter.' _He thought making his expression into a cold serious look.

Kirara jumped up high and landed into the meadow. She shook the tree branches that clung onto her fur and glared toward Sesshoumaru giving a small hiss. Grasshoppers and fireflies scattered everywhere. Sango jumped skillfully off of Kirara's back and landed onto the ground. She held her boomerang behind her back. Her battle armor seemed to be renewed. Her hair was carried with the wind. She quickly tied it back up with a spare ty. Her soft brown eyes seemed to glow through the night like a powerful light.

Jaken jumped. Sango's appearance on a huge flaming niko demon had scared the life out of him and he found himself clinging onto Sesshoumaru's pant leg. Rin only stared in awe and wide eyed. Sesshoumaru had already gotten up before the Taijiya had even arrived. He gave her a cold glare.

"Women...what do you want?" Sesshoumaru demanded a bit irritated.

Sango's eyes locked into his gold ones. She knew her eyes told him everything. She hadn't known why she came here...she had only followed her heart. Her destiny...but she couldn't be the fool. She couldn't just say she didn't know. She closed her eyes.

"I've come...to settle something...lord Sesshoumaru." Sango said rather politely.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be the only one aware that Sango had just called him "lord". Jaken and Rin still stared as though she was the most amazing thing that entered they're lives.

Rin got up somewhat excitedly. "A real demon exterminator...?" she questioned with a slight tilt of the head. "But she seems so kind..." Rin gasped slightly and then ran in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Please don't hurt lord Sesshoumaru!!" she cried.

Sango was a bit touched by this. Her heart clenched slightly. Sesshoumaru did have a warm heart...to have a little girl on his side. The little girl they called Rin seemed to remind her of Kohaku in a way. Sango's eyes shimmered and reflected off the moonlight. She then put on a smile that could purify evil.

"Of course I won't...I would just like a word...if I may." She said. Rin smiled to approve of it. Jaken ran over and scolded Rin from Sango's hearing and Rin followed him.

"Jaken! Take Rin and go." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Jaken perked his head up. "But m'lord..." he started. Sesshoumaru gave the imp a death glare and Jaken gulped. "Come on Rin..." Jaken said leading away from Sango and Sesshoumaru.

Both fell silent once they left. The only sound was the hissing of the winds and Sango's beating heart. She took in a breath lightly getting a bit nervous.

Sesshoumaru hadn't taken his eyes off of her ever since she had appeared. "What did you wish to discuss with me?" he demanded.

Sango blinked and looked to him a bit startled by his words. Sango choked on her words a bit and cleared her throat. She lowered her boomerang slightly.

"I...I won't forgive you for what you've done to me. However fighting isn't the answer to this. But somehow I'll make you pay." Sango said. Something didn't sound right about that. Normally Sango would've gotten revenge. But she couldn't hurt him. She even avoided eye contact with him when she said that.

Sesshoumaru was silent. He remained glared at her then stepped forward. His sudden movement made her look up. Sesshoumaru parted his lips about to say something but suddenly a huge snake demon shot up from the ground.

Kirara growled and flung back startled a bit. Sango stared up at the creature. Her mind raced for a moment then she grabbed her large boomerang and sprung at the beast.

"Hiraikotsu!" her voice seemed to echo as it slashed the snake through the middle. The snake gave one pathedic hiss before falling lifelessly to the ground. Sango gracefully landed catching the boomerang without even glancing up. She stared to Sesshoumaru for approval.

Sesshoumaru seemed uncaring on the outside but on the inside he had never seen such skill from just one human girl. She was indeed worthy...precious. Sesshoumaru admired the human for a moment. He saw something beautiful. Something that seemed to melt the ice around his heart. A fire? A light? Who was this girl? What was she? Whatever she was...she burned so brightly. Showing off her true beautiful nature.

Sesshoumaru watched Sango. She looked like a goddess of the world walking so gracefully with the fireflies flowing slowly about seeming to surround her.

Sango opened her mouth to say something when suddenly another rumbling came. A huge reptile-type creature emerged from the woods, knocking down trees just with it's presence. It stood on hoofs, had orange firey eyes that mostly remained shut, and invincible green scales covered it's enormous body. It teeth were longer and sharper than anything but it's even longer and sharper claws. It stared to Sango and licked it's lips smelling and seeing the tasty human meal. It seemed to pay no attention nor think of Sesshoumaru as a threat. It shut it's eyes and roared loudly, shaking the ground.

It ran at Sango with extreme speed despite it's large size. Sango went to run the other way but the beast jumped and before Sango knew was facing it's drooling mouth. It's blood stained lips parted and formed a smirk. It ran a huge purple tongue over it's teeth. Sango threw her boomerang at the beast but it merely bounced off.

"It's scales...." Sango murmured.

The beast's large long tail with the long sharp spikes running down suddenly swished at Sango. Sango turned and gasped. Her scream seemed to be caught in her throat. Sango closed her eyes. Her life flashing before her very eyes...and Kohaku. Kohaku still in her mind. But wait...she was still breathing. Sango opened her eyes to find herself staring down at the beast. She was in a warm protective strong grasp. She looked up to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully, gently setting Sango down in a safe spot in the forest. His body seemed to pin her's down. His lips brushed up against her earlobe sending a small shiver down her spine.

"Stay here...it's too dangerous for a human like yourself." He whispered. Sango blinked and she watched as he went out onto the battle field facing the beast. Sango put a hand to her heart.

"Be careful..." she whispered.

A sudden warm nuzzling was at her side. She turned to see Kirara trying to comfort her a bit.

"What am I doing here? I should be out there...helping...him." She smiled at the thought of his name. She grabbed ahold of some of Kirara's fur and gently assisted herself up. She grabbed her boomerang.

Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin from it's sword sheath.

"Demon...leave now. Or face death." Sesshoumaru glared at the beast. The beast only roared and licked it's drooling lips once more.

Sesshoumaru jumped onto the beast's shoulder and started slashing his sword skillfully at it. It didn't even seem to scar him. Not even loosen a scale. The beast opened one eye glaring at Sesshoumaru. It then closed it and used one of it's claws to break through Sesshoumaru's armor and go right through him.

Sesshoumaru gaped a bit. His eyes widened. The removed it's one claw from Sesshoumaru's stomach quickly then knocked him off with it's tail. Sesshoumaru moved to get up but the beast clamped a paw over Sesshoumaru.

It opened it's jaws wide longing to taste Sesshoumaru's demon flesh. So it could grow stronger...

I'm soooooo evil!! Don't worry...I hope not to take so long with the next chapter. Hope you liked this one.


	5. Melting a heart of ice

Disclaimer : Well...so far I'm doing good with updating. Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

**Toxic**

**Chapter 5 : Melting a heart of ice**

Sesshoumaru refused to give up. Not now. He made himself go off balance and kick himself off the beast's snout. He landed gracefully, trying to ignore the bleeding wound gashed within him. He raised his sword and started to slash it hard everywhere on the beast. But the invincible scales didn't break.

Sango ran past Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru blinked watching her run out at the beast. The beast opened one of it's eyes, then closed it and gave out a roar when it saw Sango. Sango smiled.

"I see..." she murmured. She then turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru's. "If we want to defeat this thing...we must work together." She called.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "I can handle it on my own. Leave now, human." He said.

Sango glared back at him. "Now there. Don't be so stubborn" she started but the beast's claw seemed to clash down right for her. Sango jumped out of the way. The beast's hand dented the ground as it pulled it up, seeing it had only reached dirt.

It's bloodlust seemed to rise. Forever it was always searching. Nothing seemed to fill it's hunger. Once it's strong chain had been broken, it knew to be free. It gave out a low growl. It's tail swished in an irritated way.

Sango jumped up and landed by Sesshoumaru. "I took notice it always has it's eyes closed. I think it's could be a weak spot. I'll distract it and try to make it's eyes open. Then you must hit the eye when you have a chance. Ok?" Sango asked.

Sesshoumaru fell silent. "Hmph. Like I said. I do not need the help of a human."

Sango sighed. "Do you want to die?!" she asked a bit frustrated. She then ran forth at the beast, throwing her boomerang at it's face. It shook it's head at the impact. Sango leaped on Kirara.

"Let's go Kirara!" she cried letting the flaming cat run forth. "Over here you ugly lizard!" Sango cried. The beast's hearing made it's head turn to Sango's direction she once was in. Sango made Kirara go to the other side. The beast felt her presence and turned only to find her gone from it's side once more. It couldn't bare the confusion. It had to find this prey...

It opened one orange eye only to catch a glimpse of the great dog demon coming fast a him. Sesshoumaru leaped up sank Tokijin deep within the beast's eye. He pulled out quickly as the beast gave a roar that could've shattered the very earth. It's terrible stomping trembled the ground. Blood poured from the beast's eye, shimmering down it's scales.

It fell down on it's side and started rubbing furiously at it's eye with the back of it's hand. Sango actually felt a bit sorry for it, but no matter. The deed was done. The beast would harm no one, no more.

She turned to see Sesshoumaru walking away. She blinked. "Hey...wait." She said running after him. She slowed down when she was at his side. He continued walking, his gaze never turning. Sango fell silent. She then sighed.

"Thank you for fighting with me." She thanked. She cupped her arm behind her back as she kept up the pace with him.

Sesshoumaru only closed his eyes with another 'hmph.'. "Do you really think I would lower myself to human use? I have not you to thank for my victory. I could've done it alone." He said coldly.

Sango stopped with a gasp at this. He continued walking. She balled her hands into fists and glared angrily at him. "Honestly Sesshoumaru. I thought you were different. But I guess I was wrong. All you can ever live up to is being a cold demon that thinks he is so dominate. You have strength Sesshoumaru...but not a good strength." Came her words before her presence left him off the back of the demon cat.

He stopped to tilt his head in the direction she once was in. His pupils suddenly started to fail him. His vision started to get a bit blurry.

'_The blood loss...' _he thought staring down at his open wound. The pain seemed to hit him once more. A puddle of dark red blood formed below him, soaking the ground. He knelt down, only to increase the pain. He glared at the ground angrily.

"That demon..." he hissed.

_Snap!_

A crack of a twig came from behind. Sesshoumaru turned with a hiss only to spot no one. Sango jumped down in front of him and he glared up at her.

"I thought you left..." he questioned her. "Why come back. You are not welcome in my presence."

Sango hid a smirk. She knelt down beside him overlooking the wound. Sesshoumaru stared at her the whole time with the same cold gaze he gave everyone. She took off a sack from around Kirara's neck and got out some potions and cloth.

She reached over to the wound but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. "Your generosity is useless. I don't need your help." He growled. Sango only sighed.

"Don't speak..." she said. "Let me heal you..." she said. Sesshoumaru tightened the grip on her arm. He refused to let go for a few minutes then slowly removed his grip on her arm seeing she wouldn't leave.

Sango softly put her hand's to his chest and pushed him back carefully, so he was leaning back. She then started to take off his armor but he stopped her from there. He didn't say anything but only growled. He would not allow himself to be exposed to a human. Especially that of a human female. She had no right touching him in the first place.

Sango's gave him an expression but he didn't accept it. "Please Sesshoumaru. You have to let me do this right. Otherwise it will never heal properly." She said.

Sesshoumaru remained glaring. "Fool. It will heal independently." He said.

"Isn't it a bit wiser to help heal it? What if another demon attacked you or your minions? Then what could you do?" Sango demanded.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and closed his eyes and averted his gaze elsewhere. "You will do what you need to do quickly. If I grow impatient with your work I will have to kill you." He said.

Sango smiled but didn't reply as she started to carefully remove his garments. She couldn't help but stare at his well built upper body. A slight blush played across her face and she scolded her normally pure white skin.

Her hands moved to the wound and she soaked the cloth with the potion and started to gently wipe the deep wound. She saw Sesshoumaru wince from the corner of her eye. She knew she shouldn't turn. It would probably embarrass him for a human girl to see him in pain, if not that but just having himself exposed to the opposite sex.

She took another cloth, this time dabbing it with water and washing the dirt and blood away from the wound. She then took a more stronger cloth and started wrapping it around the wound. When she was finished she leaned back with a sigh.

"Done. See. That wasn't so bad." She smiled. She stared to his cut off arm for a second and wondered how he had gotten that. It seemed to heal good though so she didn't bother with it. She helped him put his shirt and armor back on. To her surprise he allowed her help.

Sango got up expecting him to get up but he refused to. He only leaned back against his boa and rested a bit. Sango watched him, knowing he still knew of her existence.

Sesshoumaru began to grow a bit irritated of the demon's scent within his own blood. He blinked once.

"Are you going to rest a while? I'll be back with some food for you." Sango said politely. Before Sesshoumaru could reply coldly she was gone.

Night fell. The violent wind whispered through the trees. Creatures of the night lurked in the shadows. Scents filled the air every time the wind blew. Sesshoumaru's brilliant golden eyes seemed to mix with the fireflies that surrounded the fields beyond. None would dare draw near the injured taiyoukai though.

A familiar but soft presence was by him again. He turned to find himself gazing into the gentle soft brown eyes of the demon exterminator again. She set a bottle of water by him and offered some food.

"I don't need to eat." Sesshoumaru simply said.

Sango sighed and withdrew the food. Sesshoumaru still didn't turn. Sango blinked staring at him. Though she knew he could see her. She felt the warmness in her cheeks again as she studied his remarkably beautiful features.

"So...your brother Inuyasha told me a bit about you..." Sango said.

Sesshoumaru turned. He growled silently at the name. "Inuyasha?! I wish not to speak of his name..." he said.

Sango gasped softly. "You shouldn't fight your brother. I would love to have my brother Kohaku at my side." Sango said.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "Hmph. Human emotions. I will never understand them." He said simply turning away again.

"I know you have a heart towards humans...you just don't want to show it. And you father. You seem to think that your father hated you for giving Inuyasha that certain sword...Tet-...Tetsusaiga." Sango tried to remember the name then continued. "And you dispise Inuyasha as I can see. I think you don't really hate your brother, Sesshoumaru. I bet her embarrasses you and all...but he's all you have left. Out of family. And I bet your mad because your father left your mother...and went with a human...that would upset me..." Sango said looking at the ground. "And then to have him die because of that human...that bared Inuyasha...I bet you find it hard 'not' to hate Inuyasha. But Inuyasha has a good mind. You should trust him more..." Sango said.

Sesshoumaru was silent and nearly mute from her knowledge and words of light. He growled though. That was some of why he despised his brother. He wished to hear no more.

"Sesshoumaru...you really do have a heart. I know you do." Sango said in a more determined voice.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in thought a moment. He then turned and refused to talk anymore. Sango took out a blanket and laid it upon him. He still refused to turn and only sat there emotionless and silent. Sango got out her flute and started to play it for a while.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. His ears listened to the beautiful instrument played by an even more beautiful being. Sango. Her scent filled his lungs. Such a sweet, relaxing aura. He actually felt comfortable. The wound he had, healing and less painful.

His heart seemed to start beating a bit.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. _

He sighed and started breathing a bit more deeply. It was complicated for demons to sleep deeply considering all the scents and noises. The melody Sango played seemed to sooth him though.

Sango smiled even with her lips pressed against the wooden instrument that played the Indian-type music. She watched the demon lord try and go peacefully to sleep. Sango laid back against Kirara feeling herself grow a bit tired as well. She then felt herself go to sleep peacefully as well.

When morning broke, birds started chirping and the air was now fresh. The damp grass whistled when the wind went through it. The sun came early in apology for the lateness of it's last arrival.

Sango opened her bright brown eyes. They shimmered a bit. She blinked once finding herself right beside Sesshoumaru's sleeping figure. But if she made the slightest movement, Sesshoumaru would wake up. She blushed deeply and turned her eyes to Kirara, who sleeped with a secret smile.

Sango placed her hand onto the grass and moved a bit and went in sitting position. As expected, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes opened once more to the day. He turned to get a glimpse of Sango whom was about to get up.

Her bangs hid most of her face when she spoke. "We have to change your bandages now..." she said. She got out some brand new thick cloth. Sesshoumaru didn't move but made a deep growl hidden within his throat of irritation. But he didn't move to stop her and so Sango removed his shirt once more, carefully unraveling the bandages.

Once the new bandages were put on Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate to gracefully stand up and walk off. Sango blinked and grabbed onto Kirara, helping her get up. Kirara then morphed back into a little cat-youkai and followed Sango at her heels.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Rin cried excitedly at her lord's arrival back. "I was so worried! And Jaken is yet again melancholy from your absence..." Rin pointed to Jaken whom stared grumpily to the ground.

Rin turned and gave Sango a smile. Sango smiled back at her and knelt down to the little girl's height. "Hello there. I guess we haven't really been introduced before. My name is Sango. Who are you?" she asked politely.

Rin grinned wider. "My name is Rin! Are you and lord Sesshoumaru-sama friends now? Oh! Will you stay with us? Onegai..." Rin begged.

"Rin. That's enough." Sesshoumaru said sitting down on the bank. Rin sighed. "Ok." She said averting her gaze. Sango chuckled a bit.

"You're a very cute little girl, Rin. Nice meeting you." Sango said. Kirara purred as she went up against Rin's legs, making Rin giggle. "Aww...cute kitty-cat!" Rin giggled petting Kirara.

Sango smiled glad the girl took a liking to her and Kirara then went over to sit down beside Sesshoumaru.

"So do you feel better now?" she asked a bit more cheerfully.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. "I didn't need your help. But...I apologize...if I hurt you before." He simply said averting his gaze once more.

Sango gasped lightly and blushed very faintly. She smiled. "Sokay..." she said hiding the smile with her hand. She rested her head in the palm of her hand as she leaned forward to watch Rin torment Jaken while play with Kirara.

Sesshoumaru suddenly got up. He turned and walked away into the forest. Jaken nor Rin noticed his absence. Sango turned to watch him go deeper. She then got up and ran to catch up to him. He lead her to a clearing. It was beautiful.

A giant tree grew there. Colorful butterflies flew about everywhere. Rare growing plants and herbs made up the delicious grasses and gorgeous flowers bloomed everywhere. The dirt even seemed softer and stayed a nice brown color. A small deep river was at the side, running in a relaxing pace made of crystal clear and pure water.

Her eyes widened at the spot. "Sesshoumaru..." she turned to see him sitting upon one of the rocks. His hand rested on his knee as usual. She smiled. Sesshoumaru didn't move but he was aware she had followed him. Sango sat on the rock. She leaned her back against his. The warmth of her body soothed him a bit. Sesshoumaru didn't even make a move to look at her though. He inhaled her sweet scent.

Sango couldn't believe she had even gotten close to Sesshoumaru. The cold demon of the western territories. She believed he had a heart. Why didn't he kill her for even touching him? Maybe they really did have a friendship...an unbreakable bond. A demon and a human...together?

A glowing crimson color caught Sango's eye. A crimson butterfly flew past her. Her eyes went into a trance. She got up immediately following the butterfly, going deeper into the forest.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes aware of her disappearance. He got up quickly. Perhaps bringing a human was a bad idea. Where had she gone? He caught a glimpse of movement and her scent in the gentle breeze. He turned seeing her walking into the forest. Evil's aura lurked somewhere within this. But Sesshoumaru didn't mind that...now. He only followed Sango, in hope to catch up with her.

Somewhere in the shadows of the woods lurked a dark figure. A smirk played across his dark features.

"Soon Sango...you shall be mine..." he murmured with an evil cackle following it.

_**To be continued...**_

YAY! More evilness of the cliffhangers!! Sorta...lol. Anyway. Hope you liked this chappie. I will soon update with another hopefully...


	6. This Is The Dream I'm Dying In

Disclaimer : Sooooooooo sorry for the long delay guys! School is killin me these days…Oo;; Got some good news…my friend is already working on a Sess/San site and all…so…yippies! Anyway…enjoy this chappie! ;;

**Toxic**

**Chapter 6 : This Is The Dream I'm Dying In**

Sango's soft brown eyes suddenly came back. She blinks once…her vision striving to see a clear opening in the forest in front of her. There was something fluttering…more than one.

Butterflies…tons of butterflies. Crimson colored…deep blues…lovely purples…even black. All too beautiful…the sun seemed to be setting…giving their colors a unique glow. The wind blew a bit harder, kissing Sango's white skin. Sango closed her eyes.

"Why…is this so familiar?"

"Do you like it?" a deep male's voice called out.

Sango opened her eyes quickly and turned.

"Who's there?!" she demanded strongly. It then fell silent. Then a chuckle was heard.

"Beautiful Sango…you can stay here forever if you wish. With me…do you not remember who I am?" his voice questions again.

Sango doesn't reply. She takes a minute to respond. "Well…I don't remember much of my past…just Kohaku…and…father…" she starts a bit of sadness in her voice. She then tightens her expression. "You still have not answered my question!" she demanded again.

"Tsk tsk…poor sweet Sango is in pain…let me help you…" A long ghastly purple aura shot out at her, wrapping around her waist and seeming to pull her into the forest.

Sango swiped at it but her boomerang went right through.

"No!" she cries.

Kirara sniffed the ground then chirped running ahead. Sesshoumaru made his jogs quicker and followed his scent along with the little fire cat.

Kirara growls and transforms seeing her master held by the unfamiliar presence. She leaps forward trying to bit away the terror but fails and gets whacked into a tree by another one.

Sesshoumaru stares at the situation.

"The paranormal…I see…" he glares.

He takes out Tenseiga and runs forward. The healing sword pulses and the hands draw back, dropping Sango and hissing in retreat.

Sango immediately leans up. "Kirara!" she cries going over to her companion's side. Kirara gets up shaking her head, as if thinking she could just shake the pain away then licked Sango in a friendly way to show she was fine.

Sango smiled very slightly. "I'm glad your alright…" she pets Kirara atop the head and turns to Sesshoumaru.

"Domo arigato…" she nods. "Sesshoumaru…" she purrs his name making a strange tingling sensation burn within him.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but looked to the sky in question. Sango stares deeply into the forest.

'What…just happened…? Who was that? He said I knew him…' she thinks trying to remember.

Sesshoumaru averted his gaze from the sky to Sango.

"An old friend of your's?" he then questions after the long going seconds from the scene.

Sango let out a breath as she continued to hug the fire cat. She whitish soft fur tickled at her cheek as a strong wind blew in the moment of quick silence. Sango shook her head.

"I don't know him…but he said I did…" she explained in a short answer.

Sesshoumaru takes a minute to think some more then turns as if going to walk away. He then pauses.

"Are you ok?" his words surprise her a bit.

Sango felt the warmness in her cheeks once more. She simply nodded, knowing that he saw her from the corner of his golden sharp eye.

"I'm fine…" she turned the soft chocolate brown eyes to the ground and began playing with a strand of grass.

Kirara kyuued and purred as she transformed back into her smaller stat and rubbed up against Sango. She then perked her head up and ran by Sesshoumaru's heels, sniffing a bit.

Sesshoumaru stopped to glare down at the puny beast who dared interfere his footsteps but heard the human chuckle from behind.

"What's so funny?" he demands in his more cold tone.

Sango shrugged slightly. "Kirara seems to like you. It's strange…I've never seen her act so…friendly towards another person. And especially since that person is a…demon." She then frowned. "I meant that in a polite way!" she added quickly.

Kirara looked back over to Sango and ran into her rightful master's arms once more. Sesshoumaru watched the small fuzzball run over to Sango with a remaining cold expression.

"Come Sango. You will spending the night with us. If you wish…" he said starting to walk off.

Sango smiled. "Thank you! Come Kirara!" she smiles and gets up excitedly with Kirara at her heels.

Jealous cold emerald green eyes stared watching the two beings and small fire youkai from atop a tree. Pale lips frowned and a mane of thin black hair tumbled over a man's leaning body.

/So…Sango seems to have fallen for this…mutt. Hm. How dare he try to steal away what's mine…fool. No matter. I will win Sango's heart in the end. Sesshoumaru…you…will die./

"It's such a beautiful night!" Sango sighed gazing at the shining stars in the darkened blue night sky. Fireflies were all about and little Rin-chan was trying to catch them but sometimes failed cutely. Jaken seemed annoyed at the little human's action…and presence of an young human women in the pack…

Kirara ran at Rin's heels, also trying cute attempts at the fireflies until she was satisfied and came back to lie down upon Sango's warm lap.

The night air was a bit cold. In no time Rin had retreated and curled up by the two headed dragon steed, Ah and Un. Sesshoumaru sat in his usual pose atop the hillside ; one leg bent up with his hand rested atop the knee while the other leg let lay strait out. The rope to Au and Un's muzzles was intertwined in long strong fingers of his hands.

Sango secretly admired the beautiful scene. Especially Sesshoumaru. His bright brilliant golden eyes mixed with bright light of fireflies looked kinda even…and yet his golden gaze could surpass any firefly's glow and trance. And that shining mane of silver white hair gleamed in the night like his eyes, as the wind made it's way about his flawless handsome face. He looked so beautiful under moonlight.

"Mew?"

Kirara's chirp snapped Sango out of the trance.

"What is it girl?" she blushed slightly and smiled down at Kirara.

Kirara tilts her head then blinks towards Sesshoumaru. The red eyes of the fire cat then looked up at Sango again.

Sango smiles secretly and picks up Kirara. She got up, overlooking the cute sleeping, Rin. She went over and sat down by Sesshoumaru. Jaken eyed her suspiciously with an untrusting look in his big toad eyes.

"One human is bad enough…You should get down on your knees to the lord, wench!" Jaken scolds Sango for sitting so close.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru's voice was harsh to the toad.

"Yes…m'lord?" Jaken questions a bit scared.

"I will be the one concerned if this women is being a nuisance or not. Don't interfere." He says a bit coldly.

Jaken shakes his head but continues giving Sango death glares.

Sango waited a minute. Locks of soft brown hair came undone from the usual binding due to a sudden violent breeze. "I wanted to thank you…for saving me." She then said after a long pause.

"Tooth for a tooth." Sesshoumaru simply said.

Sango blinks. "Right. I helped you…you help me." She said with a small smile.

They all feel in a deep silence. Sango suddenly yawned.

"You are tired. Go and rest wherever you feel comfortable." Sesshoumaru said still not making eye contact with Sango.

Sango nodded. "Good night, lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled teasingly and went over to lie down by Rin.

Kirara's fur stood on end a bit as the dragon steeds heads perked up, sniffing and questioning the new presences then after their curiosity was gone they laid back down for some night's rest.

Sango didn't seem to want to sleep. What happened earlier made it's way back into her mind…she couldn't stop thinking it about it. Her eyelids drooped slowly as the minutes passed by until she soon found herself back into a deep sleep.

Darkness.

Darkness was everywhere around her.

As she kept falling…falling…deeper and deeper.

Sango opened the bright brown orbs.

"Mm…what's happening?" she whispered.

Even in a whisper…her words seemed to echo in this hellish abyss she found herself forever falling in.

"Help!" she cried. She somehow refused to look down…no matter how much she wanted to.

"Can anyone hear me?!" she called again knowing it was hopeless.

/Sango…/

A familiar voice called to her.

Sango stumbled as she felt her feet hit a platform beneath her. It seemed to be made of glass. It was heart shaped and yet darkness still flooded around her. But this heart…was made of a crimson red…

/Choose the pathway…Who can catch you? Before you fall? Come with me, Sango…Come with me…/

A clawed hand reached out. In the hand…was a rose.

Sango admired it's perfection for a moment. You usually didn't find such a…perfectly modeled rose.

She stepped forward. Tilting her head only slightly in curiosity.

She then stopped. She realized now…that it was no ordinary rose.

Black.

The rose was black.

The silky delicate petals…were the color of darkness.

The long graceful deep green stem…was flooded with thorns.

A pair of brilliant deep green eyes peered out…locking it's with her's.

Her delicate hand reached out. She blinked.

Before she knew what she was doing she had the rose in her hands.

She frowned and stared down at the beautiful…and yet so wrong piece of nature.

She winces. One of the thorns cut her finger. Crimson dripped down from the bleeding cut.

The single drop of blood dripped to the floor. The glass substance of the platform seemed to absorb the warm sweet crimson and made tiny waves, as though it were water.

A red-pink tongue licked over pale lips hungrily as the green eyes stared to the blood then his eyes went back to her.

/Sango…remember me…/

Sango wanted to drop the rose. But those eyes…she couldn't turn her's from them. Something about them…so brilliant…she tightened her grip on the rose.

"What do you want?" she demanded forcing the words out of her throat.

/You./

"Why? Who are you?"

/You know who I am./

"No. No I don't! Please tell me…"

/Well…I hate a pretty face puppy pout…/

"…" Sango waited patiently for his answer.

A figure in the distance was suddenly seen…it was of a familiar beautiful male with long silver white hair and brilliant golden eyes…

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango called to him.

She went to walk over to him but the glass heart beneath her suddenly cracked before shattering.

She fell. Falling again. With a yelp and long scream. She then heard his voice. That green eyed man's voice…

/This mutt, Sesshoumaru…he will not save you. You've choosen…wrong, Sango. As for my name is…/

To Be Continued…

Bwhahahaha! I…am…so…evil. Again…soooo sorry about the loooonnng wait!! And at the end of a disclaimer too! I never realized how torturable I could be…Oo;; LOL. Anyway…I promise…no…no…bloodswear that the next chappie will be up around Thanksgiving at least! Cause that's when I'll have off school and testing coming up…Oo;; Well…hope you enjoyed the latest chappie! Please R & R!


	7. Crimson Haze

Disclaimer : OMG!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for leaving you guys on such a wait and with a cliffie too!! So many things came up and I couldn't get a chance to sit down and right...grr...darn school. Oo;; I'll make it up to you guys by making this chappie EXTRA long!! And thanks sooo much for all the reviews!! I'm getting my SessSan site up soon, so be sure to check mi profile for updates. In the mean time I got mi forums up for them! Enjoy! Oh and please ignore any spelling errors cause I'm not using Microsoft Word for this chapter. Sorry. ;;

Toxic

Chapter 7 : Crimson Haze

"Sango! Sango-chan!!" a young voice of that of a girl was calling to her. Breaking her vision...shattering the dark dream from her mind as her eyes snapped open quickly, her soft brown orbs shimmering from the nightmare, as her eyes themselves were wide with terror for a brief moment. She waited upon the moments as her breathes settled in her chest before looking over to a big eyed Rin, who only could stare, curiosity filling the cute face.

"What is wrong?" she questions with so much innocent filling the childish voice.

Sango merely smiles warmly, recovering quickly from the near fright of the nightmare. She was glad Rin had woken her...but yet she could not help but feel curious on who this man was that haunted her very being?

"I'm fine. Hey, lets go make breakfast. I'm starving." Sango said, patting the girl's head, her fingers running through the thin black hair to make it smoother when stroking through it.

A wide grin played across the child's features, showing off white pearly rows of teeth as she did, her dark brown eyes closed in delight. "Yay!" she cheered quickly assisting herself up and running about in a circle excitedly. For this was the first time she had actually cooked with anyone...besides Jaken that is. But he didn't really like cooking after a frog leg incident. And it felt lonely making food only for only her since some demons don't really eat. Unless they had some sort of lust...

Sango straitened up, stretching and looking happier now as she tried to forget the dream until later on. The morning skies looked trusting today, as morning birds set out to feed as well. Sango smiled at the gorgeous morning and looked over to Rin, clasping her hands together.

"So...what shall we make?" she sang in a thinking tone as she folded her legs to sit on the ground. Rin too sat down and got in the same position as Sango did. Sango moved her hand to rest under her chin. Rin watched her moves and did the same, chuckling sweetly at the little game.

"I got it! Let's go cook up some ham and bread, ok?" Sango questions.

Rin blinked out of pose and smiled. "Sounds good..." she grins even wider. The girl really didn't care what she ate, just as long as she didn't do it alone. Rin had always hated being alone, but lived with it.

Sango stood up giving another good stretch.

"Mew!" a tiny cry was heard from below and Kirara blinked sleepy red cat eyes and purred up towards Sango. "Mew!"

"Good morning to you too, Kirara." Sango greeted back at the tired fire cat, as she began walking towards the forest, but first, she must greet the taiyoukai. Kirara and Rin followed at her heels.

Sesshoumaru rested himself, back to back with a nearby tree clinging in the mini woods near his territory. His golden orbs closed behind protective eyelids, silver locks blown against tender pale skin as the wind shifted slightly to morning breeze. The smell of a fire starting nearby awakened the demon lord's senses. His eyes open at light footsteps.

Jaken standing nearby Sesshoumaru, turns his head, big yellow eyes squeezing in disgust as he makes a tighter hold on the two headed staff he holds. Still having a disliking taste for the older of the females.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru!" Sango smiles sweetly towards him, her eyes shining brightly as she says it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!! Sango and me are gonna make breakfast together!" Rin cried excitedly as Sango merely put a hand to her mouth to chuckle at the child's use of grammar.

Sesshoumaru's expression had not changed from the usual cold gaze he gave everyone. His eyes uncaring and yet emotions flowed through his veins at this point. Just never showing them was a typical thing of the great demon lord.

"Very good. You shall keep yourselves entertained all day I suppose?" he questions with a slightly quirked eyebrow.

Sango nodded. "Yes. I'd love to baby-sit Rin while you and Jaken may go on your...um...errands." Sango says with a pleased grin about her flawless features.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to admire the youkai slayer before turning his head in loss of interest. "..." he was in collected silence for a moment, in his usual quiet nature.

Jaken grinned slightly at the thought of no more babysitting but he had to admit to miss it at times but it at least now he had opportunities to spend time with the real master. Perhaps this Sango women wasn't so bad after all...for a human that is.

Sango hummed beautifully a familiar song as Rin admired by listening and trying to hum to it as well. A basket was grasped in one of her small hands and Sango carried a bigger one as well, along with a bowel for freshwater.

The dirt stained path seemed to have it's ending up ahead as it laid between the small peaceful forest filled with life and no evil or demons about to ruin the graceful life blessed upon the fields of trees and tall grassed among beauty filled flowers graced with the presence of warm sunlight and sweet rain at other times.

Sango took a long breath. How she loved being outdoors. The life. Peacefulness. It reminded her so much of her home village. Instantly her eyes dampened but she refused to let a single tear drop. At least not in front of Rin. Her heart ached and longed for what was her home and family. She didn't even know how she could live without them in her life now. She swiped at her eye quickly tearing the wetness from it and kept her smile and sweet song filled in her expression and heart as they walked along.

As they soon reached the quiet little village up ahead, Sango tapped the money clung in her pocket as well as grasped tighter onto the bowls and baskets carried. Rin frowned suddenly and drew closer to Sango, not in a shy manner but of unforgettable memories and the fact it had been far too long she had been lingering in a more public place.

Sango moved the items into her right hand and took Rin's with her free hand. It was soft, shaking a bit, but she could feel the change of comfort within the child's body. Rin was always a strong, brave child. Sango knew she could take being in a village once more.

As the lightly dusted path ahead grew more manmade, they entered the small village with straitened backs. A lot of the villagers looked up from their works and stared at them for a moment. Rin looked about, familiar with the usual village settings, as Sango lead further going up to a nearby food stand.

"I'd like to buy some dough for bread and freshly butchered ham please." Sango ordered, offering wealthy pieces of gold to the manager of the stand. He looked strangely at her from first glance then gives a wrinkled smile and hands over her ordered items.

"Thank you." Sango bowed.

"See, what did I tell you? Everything's fine now...and it's better than roaming around in the forest for food..." Sango smiled

to Rin.

Rin chuckled slightly and stared hungrily at the food, licking her lips. "I can't wait to make it." Rin said with a grin.

"Uh-huh." Sango hummed with another warm smile. Her brown orbs averting and caused her to halt at the view seen through her angelic brown eyes.

By this time Rin had accidentally colided into Sango from her lack of paying attention and she gazed up to see why on earth she had stopped. She saw Sango's expression in awe and decided to look ahead only to see one of the most amazing sights the young girl could ever see.

Thousands of beautiful butterflies. Every color...every kind...fluttering gracefully about. One slowing the pace as it entered the presence of Sango's face. She reaches a hand to touch its beauty but its wings gently carry it away. Sango's eyes seemed tranced now. Staring intently towards the scene...

/No...don't loose control.../ her mind echoed deep within her soul as she tried to fight it back. It was so strong...but maybe she could break it this time. Something so intriguing called to her...something hypnotizing...

/Gotta fight it.../ she thought, teeth clenched hard as she felt her legs move forward without her control.

"Sango! Sango!" she heard Rin's voice grow faint as well as the grabbing touch on her knee, trying to hold her back from going any further into the trance. "Please wake up, Sango-chan!" the girl's cries became muffled whimpers to her mind. The pierced face filled with streaming salty tears. No longer a sight. Only the lingering of a simple butterfly leading her further on into the forest.

Mighty roars echoed through the once peaceful forest. Deep footsteps marking even deeper footprints for the tracks the beast left followed. The earth seemingly trembling under the creature's presence as it shook to the oncoming beast. Long fangs bared as its large powerful jaws opened, revealing clinging saliva and a hungry blood stained tongue.

The wind picked up speed as hot rain poured from the skies above, thunder booming from what seemed a beautiful day. Animals scurried back to their homes in the once peaceful forest as well, shaking as the creature makes its way past.

Not far off, Jaken blinks and looks up in a cowering pose. /What is this I hear through heaven's tears? A...A demon?!/ he thought, shakily as he stares towards the forest then looking towards the expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

Some concern actually flickered in the demon lord's eyes as he was already on his feet, standing tall and strait and staring towards the forest intently. Something was coming for sure. But he was not worried about that. Rin and Sango were in there somewhere...His mind forced him to move forward towards the darkening forest. He looked not scared the least, just had the usual expression upon his face as he continued towards the woodland.

The trees began to shake and suddenly they were torn apart, by a fierce bear demon. It's jet-brown eyes peering evilly from the woods, jaws bared hungrily, as it ruthlessly made it's way through thick trees and hard pieces of ripped branches and wood. Black fur clung wetly to it's tough skin making it's appearance more...frightening. It seemed angered...as it glared down at Sesshoumaru. Spikes ran out of it's back giving it the demonic features, and long sharp looking claws bared down upon it's paws.

Jaken shrieked in the background and ran to hide behind Sesshoumaru, who merely smirked at the nuisance that dared glared upon him.

"You wish to fight?" Sesshoumaru questions the bear demon.

The demon merely gave a great howl before it started charging against the wind towards the young lord with fury in it's dark heart.

"Very well..." Sesshoumaru closes the golden gaze of his eyes and lowers his head drawing his sword, as he leaps high up towards the pouring heavens and thrusting his Tokijin into the bear's back. However it's skin seemed so hard to break and th sword merely damaged little.

He feels long claws rip at the white garments of Sesshoumaru's pant leg, carving a faint scratch as well. Sesshoumaru lands gracefully and barely unfazed as the bear demon halts fast, taking a moment to turn around since it was incredibly oversize and charged at him ruthlessly again.

"Pitiful." Sesshoumaru insulted the being as he quickly and easily dodges the powerful force of the demon and tries jabbing the sword once again only to have the bear's spikes enclose like a barrier and reflecting the sword as well as piercing Sesshoumaru's armor this time. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs as he was sent skidding back from the impact and he felt his eyes beat with the red color.

Sesshoumaru then is calmed when he sees something unfamiliar to his mind and yet giving away everything towards it. He stares a moment, studying the creature, and then looking at the scratches upon him. Even the scent...he should've realized it before. He cursed himself as he straitened up and let the bear come at him once more. He then drew Tenseiga, holding it towards the beast and feeling the sword pulse in a heartbeat and the bear gave out a cry and disappeared. All that remained was demon bones that had helped summon this bear spirit.

Jaken came out from cowering and stared in awe. "So...it was merely a spirit revived...but who could've done such a thing and why?" Jaken questioned towards Sesshoumaru.

"It was a distraction. A trick. Whomever summoned this spirit must have been trying to distract me." Sesshoumaru explained. But the 'why' part was unknown to him yet. Unless...

His golden eyes widened slightly as he felt the wind charge amongst his back, drawing silver locks to caress his paled face. /Sango.../ he thought quickly feeling his heat beating in his head. Instinct told him something was wrong...for now her scent once strong, now faint in the forest...

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." a trembling child's voice broke his thoughts and he turns slightly to see an exhausted Rin coming his way. "Sango-chan is in trouble...please help her..." Rin begged, tears still flowing down the warmed high cheeks, and an exhausted frown about her frightened face. Scratches and dirt were upon her most likely from roaming around in the forest too long and falling trying to find way.

A soft thud was heard after the young girl's eyes faded and closed as she fainted into the demon lord's strong grip. He places a hand to her shoulder gently and doesn't avert his gaze. "She has fainted…" he pauses a moment making absolute sure she was still breathing before looking up and automatically leaving Rin in Jaken's care. Of course Jaken was mad about this but he knew that he didn't dare put up a fuss and the fact he could sense Sesshoumaru had strange emotions for the other human female…he would probably prefer to go alone.

A holy bright light embraced a young beautiful body of a certain demon slayer, as she lay in a mist of sparkling warm fields engulfed with flowers, rich soil, and freshwater streams of purification. Butterflies hovered everywhere above the tall grasses, landing on delicious flowers to seek sweet honey from them. Gorgeous soft brown eyes open, equal to the brightness of the daytime area, and muffled groans came from her full rosé color stained lips as she slowly arose from the spot she had been fainted in. She instantly put a hand to her head, stroking her silky dark brown hair.

"W-where am I?" she questions herself gazing around at the beautiful area her presence was now in. She blinked once, then twice still trying to remember what had happened earlier…and how she could've gotten here. She was walking with Rin…and…She closed her eyes. The butterfly. The butterflies. They were there…these insects where hypnotizing her and…

Sango turned her head at the sound and flash of movement by her. Her eyes widen slightly as she sees some stalks tremble from someone near…directly beyond them. Her mouth drops slightly as she tries to quickly pull herself up and prepare herself.

Sesshoumaru roamed the forest, graceful steps walking upon the dirt stained forest road ahead towards human communities and demon territories. The demon lord's presence made most of the living things cower or hide. Especially since he seemed a bit…angered? But Sesshoumaru…always so serious…what could ever make him so eager like this?

His steps slowly grew faster, as Sango's usually sweet and strong scent seemed to evanescence. But he was near…he could tell. He wasn't the least bit tired and was prepared for just about anything now. He felt his own heart in his head…hearing the simple pattern of the heartbeats it gave. His search came to a stop as he skidded into a dark field. It seemed a barrier shielded protectively around it…

/Come for her, mutt?/ a cold voice calls out to Sesshoumaru.

"Who are you?!" Sesshoumaru demands impatiently.

/I am Sango's true suitor, demon. If you cherish your life…I suggest you leave, immediately./ the voice growls, growing somewhat rather impatient as well.

Sesshoumaru glared up at where the voice seemed to be coming from, though it seemed to echo out everywhere and seemed to pause a minute as did the voice to see what he would do now that he had warned him. His only hand moved down onto his sword handle, and drew the sword from it's sheath and began to ruthlessly cut at the barrier.

/Ha! Fool…it is invincible. You will never destroy it…/

Sango cups a hand over her heart and forced a brave expression onto her features.

"Who's there?!" she demanded, her voice a bit shaky.

Suddenly she was struck from behind. She let out a surprised yelp due to whoever…or whatever had hit her roughly and soon pushed her to the ground. Sango winced slightly in shock, not pain, as she rolled over and forced herself up quickly once more to glare down at her imposter, ready to attack. But her heart stopped seeing the lovely scene she saw only in her dreams, standing before her. Her weapon lowered and her shining eyes shimmer, dampening with tears.

"K-Kohaku?" she questions looking down at a young boy, shoulder length raven hair tied up into a tight ponytail, those familiar soft brown eyes, cute freckles decorating the high cheekbones of his face. And best of all…that smile. Oh how she missed his smile…as it was spread about his face, staring up at her warmly, a familiar chuckle escaping his throat.

"Hey sis, scared ya, huh?" he questioned closing his eyes with laughter.

Sango's words where choked in the depths of her throat as she stared down in wonder at Kohaku. Her body trembling with sweet joy and yet revived happiness from the long sadness she had faced. She forced a smile to spread across her flawless face.

"Yeah…you scared me alright." She managed to speak, only to close her eyes and let the salty tears flow down her creamy white skin and onto her beautiful kimono.

Kohaku immediately frowned. "What's wrong, Sango?" he questioned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sango could only shake her head as she wiped the tears from her face and managed to lower herself to hug him tightly…as though to never let go.

"Kohaku…I thought you were…" she paused a moment and sniffed once. "But now…I have you back…you don't know how happy I am. Do you even remember what happened? With our family and Naraku?" Sango pulled away to look at him longingly.

Kohaku could only blinked, as confused as ever as he slowly shook his head.

"What are you talking about? Father is over there." Kohaku pointed only to make Sango gasp again. She stared at her home…her village…right beside her. And she never even recognized it. And there, standing in front of her house was her father. Her father. Alive…

Sango bit her lower lip and tried to hold back more tears of happiness as she got up and ran over to her father, throwing herself into his safe arms.

"Father! How I've missed you so!" her cries muffled in the man's shirt.

"Why Sango…um…I've missed you to during the past half hour." The man blinked wondering what had gotten into his daughter.

Everything…everybody. So happy again. All alive…all there before her very eyes. Her heart filled to love and with joy all again. All like it used to be. Surely this was all she ever wanted. She ran into the graceful rooms of the huts and palaces exploring around her memories once more. Looking at the people she grew up with, talking with them. All she could do…with a purifying smile on her face.

Later on in the day as the sun began to set over the high mountains, birds and creatures too near to the village fled as stars embedded themselves in the blanket of night sky. A full moon rises over the village, lighting the ceremonies and places. A soft breeze blowing in the cornfields, causing spine tingling whispers of the stalks and long grasses.

Sango lay beside Kohaku on the grass. The smile on her face hadn't gone since she first discovered her family…all alive. But yet…something was missing in her heart. Something…

/Sango…/ a voice whispers in her head.

Sango blinks and sits up. She looks around frantically. "Who is that?!" she questions, knowing that voice. The very one that haunts her dreams.

Kohaku stares in wonder. "Hm?" he questions. "I don't see anybody…"

Sango stared at Kohaku. He didn't hear the voice. Only she could hear it. But why? What did it want with her? Why didn't it leave her be?!

/Sango…I've come along way searching for you…watching and waiting just for you…now is the time. You must remember me. Though it was a while ago…you must try to remember who I am. For I wish for you…to be my bride./ the voice says to her.

Sango gasped at what he said and stood up. "Reveal yourself! Whoever you are I'm happy where I am! I refuse to remember or marry you." She said for she had had a dislike towards this man by now.

The wind suddenly picks up violently and Sango could tell she had said the wrong thing at the especially wrong time. Clouds piled up over the moon darkening the village as thunder crackled and hot rain poured from the heavens.

Sango turned to her side to see Kohaku standing beside her. But he was different…his blank eyes were hidden by his bangs. His face no longer happy or cheerful…

"Kohaku?"

Swift as wind, Kohaku moved and struck Sango with a sharp blade of his weapon, the sound of the chain rattling as he moved forward, slaughtering her very family once again before her very eyes.

Sango fell to the ground in pain from the wound he gave her as she saw more blood fly in the mix of rain that shattered the sky and poured like tears onto the grounds of earth.

"Kohaku!! Don't do it!!!" she tried to scream, tears filling her eyes as she watched her family fall one by one once more. She held herself up, weeping uncontrollably as she tried to stop her possessed brother.

So much pain, her world shattered once again. For the second time. Sango's heart seemed to shatter into millions of little pieces that were then stepped on by as stampede of hatred and cruelty. Blood stained her clothes from the open wound bestowed upon her as she watched the blood fly from fellow demon slayers beside and in front of her.

"No!! Kohaku!!" she cried when another sharp pain jolted once again and she was cut off, and fainted.


End file.
